


Love Discovered

by AlexDanversFBI



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, Sex at work, Sex in The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, Smut, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: Director Alex Danvers had fallen in love. The person she had fallen for had no idea. Lena Luthor had fallen in love and the person she had fallen for was completely oblivious.Note: Lena knows Kara is Supergirl.A prompt from a friend. (Thanks Agentcorp group)."Alex and Lena in Love with each other but both do not have a clue. One finds out and they make love at the DEO."





	Love Discovered

Director Alex Danvers had fallen in love. The person she had fallen for had no idea. Lena Luthor had fallen in love and the person she had fallen for was completely oblivious.  
  


Alex Danvers strode across the DEO with authority and took her place in the command centre. She was dressed in her black military uniform and gloves, ready for anything. Agents went on with their work as she stood looking around. Her mind was on something or someone and it wasn't exactly work related. She couldn't stop thinking about the object of her affection, her beautiful green eyes invaded her dreams, those red lips, the dark hair that she often wore up in a ponytail. 

Alex sighed to herself completely lost in thoughts of the CEO Lena Luthor when she saw her sister walk in. A welcome distraction.

“Hey Alex,” The blonde said cheerily.

“Hi, no one to save?” Alex smirked at her.

“Hey I’m having a break. I’ve been going non stop all morning, “ she paused and went to continue but Alex interrupted her. “And now you need food?”

“You have anything? I was in a rush and forgot to pick something up.” Kara pouted.

“In my locker, come with me.” Alex told her. 

Meanwhile Lena Luthor was using the DEO lab to continue her research work. She was sitting where Alex would normally sit looking down at her notes for the fifth time in a minute, but her mind kept wandering off. She kept thinking about the day Director Danvers walked in and smiled at her, that sweet, gorgeous smile that made her heart burst. The way she had got excited when Lena had told her about her research made Lena smile to herself. They shared so many interests she later discovered and not just science. And as their friendship grew Lena began to have stronger feelings for the Director, feelings she couldn't shake off. And the more she tried to deny them the stronger they had got. Lena sat and closed her eyes.

_ Oh Alex what have you done to me, I am completely smitten and I have no idea how to tell you. And if I did tell you, what then? Would you laugh at me? Or tell me, I am so sorry Lena I don't like you, like that. And then where would that leave us?  _

Lena opened her eyes and shook her head. And as she was getting absolutely no work done she decided it was time to take a break, she ran her hands down her black skirt to straighten out any wrinkles and put on her black heels, then she stood and closed up the lab and made her way through the DEO towards the locker rooms where she kept her black jacket and her purse. Some agents watched as she walked by, she knew they were looking at her because she was a luthor, she wasn't stupid, but she just smiled at them as she walked on by. 

  
  


Alex and Kara had reached the locker room and were now sitting to one side on some benches eating the contents of the Directors lunch box. They had some sandwiches and coffee. Alex also packed some of Kara’s favourite muffins. She always packed extra in case Kara came in desperate need. It was a big lunch box for that reason.

“So, what’s up?” Kara asked as she tucked into a muffin.

“Uh?” Alex looked at her puzzled.

  
  


Lena heard voices as she approached the locker room, she stopped near the door and listened. Then she realised it was Alex and Kara, and she didn't want to disturb them. She stood and decided to wait until they had finished.

  
  


“I know you Alex, you’ve been distracted.” The blonde replied.

“I, I haven't,” Alex stumbled over her words, “I am perfectly undistracted.”

“Is it a woman?” Kara then asked.

“What? No!” Alex did that little nervous laugh when she knew Kara was onto something, she could never hide anything from her sister.

“Ah” Kara beamed back at her, “Their it is.”

Alex sighed, “Okay, okay, I kinda can't stop thinking about someone.”

“I knew it!” her sister looked at her, “Who?”

The next words out of The Directors mouth completely threw her, “Your bff.”

  
  


Lena’s heart was beating so fast she thought she might pass out. She held onto the door for support as she continued to listen in.

  
  


Kara stopped eating, “Lena?” she was stunned, her eyes were wide.

“Yes,” Alex answered and was now frowning, looking down and wishing she hadn't said anything.

“Hey,” Kara looked at her and placed her hand on top of her sisters, “So have you told her?”

“What do you think?” Alex half looked at her still with a deep frown.

“Oh, so she doesnt know that you like her?”

Alex sat up straight and looked to Kara, “I don't know,” She paused to think then continued, “She’s Lena Luthor you know, CEO of L-Corp, She’s so beautiful, genuine, intelligent and I am just some military person with a paycheck every month.” 

“So you're worried she won't like you because your not rich?” 

“No!” Alex looked surprised and then bit her lip, “I’m just scared that she doesn't like me, like that.” Alex stood and started to pace nervously, Kara looked up at her.

“I have been through this before with Maggie, and the rejection felt horrible. How am I supposed to tell Lena that I am in love with her? It could destroy everything we have. Our friendship.”

Kara stood then and looked at Alex, “Wait, your in love with lena?”

Alex nodded and put her hand to her heart, “I know how it feels now, and I know how I feel for Lena. I love her.”

Lena almost gasped in shock.  _ She loves me! All this time I was falling in love with her and worried about ruining our friendship and she loves me too, I can't believe this is happening. _

The CEO was almost having heart palpitations now, she took a breath inwards and out, trying to calm down her emotions. Then she put her ear to the door once more.

“Alex,” Kara smiled warmly, “That is wonderful. You need to talk to her.”

“But I don't know how.” Alex sighed.

“Your a badass Director of the DEO, I am sure you can figure it out.” Kara chucked to herself, “Anyway, I better get going, cats up trees to save.”

“Yeah sure,” Alex replied, “And Kara, do not say anything to her.” she warned her with that stern Director Danvers look on her face.

“I promise I won't, but you should.” And Kara left with those parting words and almost bumped into Lena in the corridor.

“Lena, what are you doing here?” Kara said surprised.

Lena let out a small laugh, “I work here remember, I am just going to get my purse and jacket and go for lunch, would you like to join me?” 

Kara normally would have not hesitated but knowing her sister was inside she decided to pass up on the offer and let fate take its course. “I would love to but I have to do a sweep of the city.”

Lena nodded that she understood and made her way through the doors and into the locker room. Kara made a quick exit with a smile on her face.

When Alex looked towards the door she was surprised to see the woman she loved walking towards her. 

“Hey,” Alex smiled nervously. 

“Director Danvers,” Lena stepped up closer, until she was nearly nose to nose with Alex, she placed her hands on her shoulders and without warning she placed her lips to the red heads lightly and then pulled back to look into those deep dark brown eyes.

Alex was motionless, stunned, her heart thudding in her chest, she didn't know what was happening, “Lena,” She breathed out finally.

“Alex,” The CEO smiled.

Alex narrowed her eyes at Lena, “Did you hear me and Kara talking?”

“Only by accident,” She replied whilst running one hand through The Directors short hair, “Kiss me Director.”

Alex pulled Lena in by the waist, her hands firmly gripping her and lowered her lips to brunettes. The kiss was soft and gentle at first, and then Alex’s tongue invaded Lena’s red lips. Lena was happy to let her in and in a matter of seconds they were searching each others mouths, one trying to dominate the other, mouths open both trying to take as much as they possibly could. And the pleasure they both felt from just kissing was sending little shockwaves and lightning bolts through them both. They stopped both breathless from the intense passionate kiss. 

“We should go somewhere more private.” Alex said, her forehead against Lena’s as they both tried to get their breath.

Alex led Lena to a private room just down the corridor, once inside, she turned off the security systems to the room and made sure the doors were locked. It was a small room, looked like it was used for interrogations Lena noted. There was a table in the middle with two chairs. And there were small wall lights that Alex had dimmed to give it a less than intrusive atmosphere. 

Alex then walked up to Lena and pulled her close, “Is this okay?” she said her eyes darkening with desire.

“Yes,” Lena said wrapping her arms around Alex’s neck and kissing her.

Alex reached her hands around and grabbed Lena’s butt causing her to gasp in surprise, then before she knew what was happening Lena was being carried across to the table. Alex gently put her down on top of it, and moved Lena’s legs apart she then slipped her body in between Lena’s now parted thighs.

They kissed some more, deeply and more urgent. Lena could feel herself getting wet and the tingling sensation was going right down to her toes, she was beginning to think she could come from just kissing Alex, which she knew was ridiculous, but her body felt that worked up. Alex then reached one hand to Lena’s crisp white shirt and started to undo the buttons while her other hand raised Lena’s skirt higher. While she was doing this she was sucking and kissing down Lena’s neck, making the CEO squirm in delight.

“Your quite the multitasker,” Lena remarked breathlessly.

“Mmm,” Is all Alex said between kisses that were getting lower and lower until she reached the brunettes cleavage, “Need this off, now.” She ordered.

Lena quickly removed her shirt and threw it on the floor, it didn't matter that it costs as much as Alex’s weekly pay. Alex watched with desire in her eyes as Lena undid her bra and let it fall.

“You're beautiful.” Alex was stunned for a moment, her eyes completely drawn to those round silky white breasts and now protruding nipples. It didn't take her long to step up again and take them in her hands, feeling the weight, caressing them like she had never seen breasts before in her life, well to alex it may as well have been the first time, because Lena Luthor was something else, one of a kind. Alex leaned in for a kiss as she began to circle each nipple with her rough gloved hands. 

Lena was in ecstasy, the roughness of the gloves touching her skin and the sensation of Alex’s fingers teasing her nipples was a pleasure she had never experienced before. 

“Alex, “ she sighed, “I need you so much.” she placed her hands to The Directors head and urged her down to her breasts, “Please.”

Alex smirked up at her, “I aim to please.”

The redhead teased each nipple in turn with her tongue, flicking at first, and then sucking, before finally giving them a little gentle bite. Lena almost cried out then, she had to stop herself because of where they were. “Fuck Alex, that feels so good.”

Alex breathed onto the nipple and the cool air made goosebumps on Lena’s skin then she went in again and licked with her warm tongue. She did this to the other one too. It was slow and to Lena it was beginning to feel torturous. 

“Fuck me.” Lena said out of pure frustration. Her panties were soaked already.

Alex removed her mouth from pleasuring those breasts she had fantasised about on many occasions, she hated to stop, but Lena needed her elsewhere, she stood up straight for a moment and removed her gloves. Then she took a chair and sat before the CEO, pushing herself in as close as possible. Lena shuffled and went to take off her heels but Alex shook her head, “Keep them on, they're sexy.”

Lena felt a shiver run down her spine at her words. She then raised her skirt above her waist and balanced her legs over the strong shoulders of the Director. 

Alex pulled her in closer until her mouth was level with her dripping pussy. She breathed and Lena gasped, “Alex.”

“I’m here babe, I am going to make love to you real good.”

Lena’s heart swelled and she placed her hands back to hold herself up whilst Alex took in the sight before her. Then there was a rip as Alex pulled the black lace lingerie off with her strong hand. Lena’s eyes went wide, she could buy more, this wasn't a problem.

“I love you so much,” Alex told her before taking her first taste of the woman she loved.

Lena shuddered at the touch, Alex’s tongue was warm and gentle, licking her slowly, building her up, making her toes tingle with every flick, carefully avoiding the hardenned nub. She didn't want her to cum yet. Alex was lost in her, the taste, her arousal, she could have done this all day quite happily.

Lena grabbed Alex’s head then with one of her hands, trying to pull her closer, “More.” she cried out softly. Alex was far too slow for her liking and she did like it, but she desperately needed more.

Alex lifted a finger and gently inserted into her juices, “You are so wet.” she breathed against Lena’s clit. The CEO almost came from that alone but not quite.

Alex drew in and out with her finger while she continued to lick, tease and finally suck the hard nub. Knowing Lena needed more, she pulled her finger out and quickly pushed two inside, she started to fuck her faster and harder. Lena’s legs tightened around her shoulders, she was so close, on the edge but still lingering.

Alex thrust three fingers inside and pulled against that place inside she knew she liked herself. She heard the brunette cry out her name and felt the pain of tugging at her hair. She continued to fuck her like that and gave more urgent flicks and sucks to Lena’s protruding clit. Then it happened, Lena fell over the edge, and it was mind blowing, it rippled through her in waves, she came so hard, Lena knew for a fact she had never had an orgasm quite like this before, she closed her eyes as everything went white. Her whole body shaking from the impact.

Alex rode her out until she didn't feel the squeeze on her fingers anymore, and she was grateful that she had strong hands right now, because Lena pussy almost wrecked her. She slowly slipped out and held onto Lena’s thighs until she came back to her. Then she stood and helped Lena up off the table, then sat down on the chair and pulled Lena to sit on her lap so she could hold her. 

Lena’s breathing was beginning to settle back to normal, her shirt and bra were still on the floor, her skirt was all wrinkled, she looked thoroughly fucked, and she didn't care. She was floating on a cloud that was Alex Danvers and she never wanted to get off. She smiled into Alex’s deep red hair as the Director held her tightly in her grasp on the chair.

“Alex.”

“Yes babe.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
